1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding cable comprising positive and negative twisted conductors alternately arranged each after another in multiple division pieces formed by separating radially equally an insulating separator.
2. Prior Art
The inventor of the present invention has proposed the invention as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 61-16811, which is illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, positive twisted conductors a' and negative twisted conductors b' are alternately arranged one after another. A separator 11 is axially diametrically divided into two parts at an end thereof, namely, a separator part 11a and a separator part 11b. The twisted conductor a' or b' housed in the separator parts 11b or 11a as a small number of positive or negative conductors, for instance the number of conductors a' is less than the number of conductors b' in the separator part 11b and the number of conductors b' is less than the number of conductors a' in the separator part 11a, is covered with an insulating cover 13 and extracted from the separator parts 11b or 11a (FIG. 7). The extracted insulated conductors a' or b' are collected or put into a group of a large number of positive or negative conductors a' or b'. Each group of the same positive or negative conductors thus collected is pressedly fixed to terminal contact ends 14a, 14b (FIG. 7).
However, the welding cable thus structured is very troublesome in the operation thereof since the twisted conductors in the first separator part shall be replaced by those in the second separator part.
Furthermore, there is a problem that another divided separator becomes an obstacle when one divided separator is pressedly fixed to one of the terminal contact ends so that the twisted conductors may be processed at the state of extreme bending thereof which exceeds the elastic limit of the twisted conductors whereby the welding cable is weaken.